


Rílin Poems

by Mintaka55



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructed Language, Death, Free Verse, Grief, Loss, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of War, Nature, Other, Personification of Death, Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Tragedy, War, Worldbuilding, conlang, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintaka55/pseuds/Mintaka55
Summary: A series of poems written in the constructed language Rílin. Themes vary: many of these are called nezeletŭn, or journey-stories, are based on the time that the Ríli people spent wandering the wilderness after their homelands were attacked by the Tosi.Themes: nature, grief, loss, memory, pain, the past.





	1. The Watcher

Cold, shivering in heaves

Traversing the coal black cliffs

High and silent

From the sky

A sharp eye peers at us

Watching and waiting

For us to fall

Into the pit of fate.

 

Aés a laraísé na xasukynla

Ór̂a bín kríñûnla kaípisé

Aŝe a äska

Ró óminala,

Memtiatap pinet ímas kízûsé

Ítap a dir̂atap

Kryhûkyet pinmu

Kó bí luóla qestämí.

 

 


	2. We Remember

We remember   
Warm forests  
We remember  
Quiet nights.  
The whisper of insects  
The trill of frogs’ cries  
In the cool moss  
Glowed the mushrooms that would feed us  
Green and yellow  
Nestled in the cradle of the woods.  
The venoms of that land were nourishing.  
Our eyes,   
Wide and true,  
We saw the world break  
And bleed  
And fall  
Now we remember  
Death and terror  
Destruction in the night.  
We fled the warm forests  
For the cold reaches of the north,  
Following Mótalí   
Her watchful face gleaming down at us,  
Always patient,  
As we gather our shattered hearts  
And bury them forever. 

 

Tímalípin  
Suílenet nŭsa  
Tímalípin  
Bänkasenet myítí.  
Nespen í’anmu  
Lhumura sŭñanmu  
Hŭxela itsí  
Kaíjarapen  
Bín ŵunet  
Baet ŝydapenky ruŝ pinö  
Sí a méí  
Haqaesé nu ólumla bí suílemí  
Aŝórapen ptosenet tañ bänmí   
Ímenet pinmu  
Bur̂ a dófisé,  
Ízapen bí qerakyet kalummí,  
A psílhutakyet  
A kryhûkyet.  
Tímalípin séfet  
Lemuet a jaxoet  
Kaísqaraet bänla.  
Kûlídexezípin ró bí suílela nŭsa  
Kó mŭtetíñenö aés Mótamí  
Silórípin Mótalíet  
Ta famu tsíalarap kó pinö  
Xazaí dir̂asé  
Do traǵalípin munet xaŕä pinmu  
A do bäñgólípin veríŝó apenet.


	3. Full Moon

Midnight moon  
still shrouded in plum clouds  
they cling like cotton  
to the pearly orb,  
grasping the remains of the day,  
a final testament   
to a fading sun.

We have led ourselves  
through miles of woods  
across rivers and creaks  
beyond mountain fences  
into a distant dog  
that covers the earth  
with a dead calm sigh,  
melting our hearts   
whispering the words  
of the dead. 

 

Zuí sabänmí  
Femä ira vunenla mítäsé  
Litapen do fa  
Kó bí vóíla shíshésé  
Litapen na nûskuíla  
Bín känsenet jenmí  
Nakrísta módä  
Anaö baet lemualap. 

Seludípin pinset  
Dasedípin bín suílenet  
Dasedípin bín lonet a evekanet  
Dexe nehzínla shógûnmí  
Nu hunhsla   
Baes femalap bí bänet.  
Nespela nelä lemuä  
Nänötap munet pinmu  
Nespeatap bín buhínet bín  
Lemuändí.


	4. Poem for my mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written for my mother.

she steps lightly  
over blue heather  
in the sun  
she sits not only  
in the shade  
but traverses the world

her mind  
weaves out of nooks and niches  
naming everything she sees  
bringing faces out of the dark  
carving eyes in the wood  
of trees long dead.

her fingers  
creating anew  
on a loom long forgotten  
she shows me again  
how the world was made.

jóŝûtap kó tŝaísarala  
sa érûjala kamí   
kó anala  
trelótap be baŝó  
kó kala  
gan ór̂atap bí kalumet

kyílet famu  
moíatap kó bín bohijenla  
a bín bílûtanla  
joreatap xabat baet ítap  
xalaítap tanet ró kasrala  
mydíatap ímenet ró kaídíla  
samanenmu krö lemuä 

qafenet famu  
ksetap ẃöŝó  
moíasíla krö betímä  
muíŵatap imiö  
kóí ksedakap bí kalumet


	5. Cast out

Under white clouds  
True skeletons  
Of the enemy’s obsession.  
A creeping dread  
A weak moon  
Looks at us without answer.  
Crimes unmended  
We were  
Transfixed with fear  
Minds left open and vulnerable, injured.  
We would have to wait   
For the embrace of a cold world. 

 

Zu vunenla ŵó  
Tusen löesé  
Bímämí lun gudönmu   
Va’íns  
Zuk zuí  
Ítap pinet ŝa hísela.  
Ŵedín bepéxä  
Ŝydípin  
Pemyłe lhesla  
Gómenla lepla a diqä.  
Dir̂adípinky   
Bí bíkyet kalummí aés.


End file.
